The Fire and the ice
by ellijof
Summary: What would have happened if James had managed to kill Bella. Now Hunted by Edward, James and Victoria are on the run. Rubbish summary-but hopefully the fic is better! Its been renamed from "The nomads"
1. Chapter 1Catch me if you can

James POV

I pulled away from her body. I saw my reflection in the slightly shattered and bloodstained mirrors. My eyes were crimson again...I had fed.

And then slowly and deliberately, I turned to the camera. "And so was the end of Isabella Marie Swan...such a tragic death."

I smiled pleasantly. "Well...Goodbye Edward. Hope to see you soon...you were the real _fun. _Bella just made this _so _easy."

I walked towards the camera and prepared to turn it off. Just before I did, I smirked and said "Catch me if you can."

I turned it off, and layed it beside her body, laughing slightly. I could wait here but...I wanted to drag the fun out this time.

So I left as quickly as I could...heading north.

Victoria's POV

"Ah...James, my love." I said "All went well."

"It did, Victoria." He smiled slightly, "Bella is dead. Edward should be coming after us."

I smiled back. "And with me...honestly, James, what can go wrong?"

"I hope..." he began "The others will want to avenge Edward when this is over..."

"Perhaps." I agreed. "However, there is other matters..."

James hissed. "You mean that traitor Laurent?"

"I do." I raised an eyebrow. "I heard where he was going...he's going to become one of _them. _He's off to Denali."

"Denali." James scoffed "They're like the Cullen's."

"Such a traitor..." I said.

Laurent's POV

I liked Denali. Especially Irina.

Occasionally, I couldn't help but wonder if James and Victoria had won...or if the Cullen's had. Part of me hoped so...But why should I...Bella was a human. She was...as the vampires call them...dinner.

So why do I hope she's still alive?


	2. Chapter 2Im a berserker

Edwards POV

I stared at the tombstone one last time.

I'd buried my Bella in the meadow where we had fallen in love. She'd like it here. I'd come alone...Esme and Alice and Carlisle had wanted to come with me, but this was something I wanted to do alone.

And now...despite my contingency plans...I couldn't go to the Volturi and ask to die. Not with hunting down those who were responsible for Bella's death.

I smiled to myself...but the smile was weak. I'd hunt down James and Victoria, and I'd be a formidable opponent because living was worthless. I didn't care if they killed me, at least I could die knowing that I had tried.

And if was still alive after death...I would go to Volterra and ask to die...

And perhaps in death, I'd be with my Bella again.

James POV

Edward wasn't in Bella's room.

He hadn't been in her room recently. With a slight growl, I leapt out the window, soon followed by Victoria.

"Why don't we lead him on a wild goose chase?" she suggested hopefully "Or deal with Laurent first."

I thought about it for a moment. "Laurent."

Victoria smiled, and disappeared into the forest.

Laurent's POV

I tried to survive on animal blood alone, but I never could, so I had to hunt-as in _really _hunt, to feed. I always did it far enough away from Denali to not be noticed.

I'd chosen a large man. After the feed, I was now running home. The thoughts of Irina made me happy. Perhaps we'd get so close that we'd give leave the Denali's and become nomads together, hunting humans again. I smiled at the thought.

But that time was a long way off...


	3. Chapter 3Today is another Victoria

Victoria's POV

I was perched on a tree, far enough away that we couldn't be smelt, but close enough to see the mansion set in the Denali Wilderness.

And close enough to see when Laurent appeared.

We'd seen him leave to hunt humans secretly away from the manor. He's eyes were still crimson. So he hadn't betrayed us completely...not yet anyway. But the truth of the matter was that he was a coward...And cowardice was unacceptable as a member of James's coven.

He'd never really fit into our coven. Laurent was unusual...he had no ambitions. He wasn't truly evil...like me and James. Me and James...we balance each other out. James is cold and icelike, whilst I am fiery, a wildcat, hunter of all. My name means "Victory" in latin...and I will not be denied my victory.

"Victoria." James muttered quietly "He leaves to hunt."

I saw a figure appear in front of the manor, then run north. I smiled to myself and leapt from the tree. James leapt down after me.

We followed unnoticed for several miles. At one point we thought we lost the traitor...and then we picked up his scent...and the scent of blood.

_Blood..._when was the last time I fed? My eyes were pitch black without a speck of crimson the last time I fed. All could be lost if I got distracted and too bloodthirsty to continue during the fight...

We crept forward, but we weren't unnoticed for long. Laurent shrieked, and we heard a sickening snap. With a growl I darted forward like an arrow from a bow...

"Victoria! James!" he laughed nervously "What a pleasant surprise!"

He dropped his kill, a half-drained lifeless man who was in his 50's. A khaki backpack lay behind Laurent.

"Indeed...such a pleasant surprise-"

"How charming to meet you again." James finished smoothly "You know...there's no desert until you finish your dinner."

"I see you've been playing with your food again." I said "naughty naughty Laurent."

He looked down to the lifeless man. "Oh-uh-well its rude to eat in front of-"

"Silence!" I shrieked, and then laughed "James...I'm getting bored. Can we move on?"

"But of course, darling." he said, smiling at me, and then turning his icy gaze on Laurent. "You knew this was coming."

"They'll...They'll come after you!" he begged, desperate.

"Coward." I muttered.

"Even better. I look forward to decapitating your coven." James said mercilessly "Well, shall we begin...I have the matches."

He held out a box of matches. Laurent turned, and disappeared into the forest.

I growled. "Spilt up." James said.

We did. I took Laurent from the side, pinning him to the ground. He threw me off, and James had him in a headlock, and Laurent was unable to break free.

I laughed and walked forward. "Do you know what my name means?"

"No..."

"Its means Victory." I said "And today is another Victoria."

And I tore off his head.

We quickly destroyed Laurent, tearing him to pieces, and then building a pyre. James lit a match, and threw it onto the pyre. I laughed darkly as the thick purple smoke rose upwards.

Edwards POV

James...He headed north. His smell was thick around the Denali's.

But he had gone. Victoria was with him...

Jacobs POV

I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw it.

First I was shocked, and then I howled.

Bella Marie Swans grave was in a meadow, hidden from sight. No-one knew, but someone had. From what I knew she had runaway to Phoenix, and was not answering Charlie's frantic phone call.

I smelt the ground. My suspicions were conformed.

Bella had died at the hands of a Vampire.


	4. Chapter 4Deja vu, more nomads

Irina's POV

Laurent was dead...he lay on the snow as ashes.

I screamed in rage. Laurent had been my mate. I had loved him, despite his past, and now his so called "Friends" has massacred him.

"Calm...Irina, please..." Kate said.

Carmen looked around, and then sniffed the air. "They've long gone, Irina."

"Look what they've carved into the ground...Victoria."

"Latin for victory." Tanya sighed.

I snorted. My name meant "Peace". Of course, no one felt at peace right now...

"I will hunt them down." I vowed "I will hunt them for an eternity...they will not escape me this time."

I closed my eyes and let a few tearless sobs come.

Edwards POV

"You seem in a hurry." a man with straight brown hair said "Slow down...time is worthless to the immortal kind."

"My mate was killed and I am hunting her killer." I said "There names are James and Victoria. James is blond and looks average...even for a vampire. Victoria has hair like fire...have you seen them?"

"We did." he said "My name is Leif Keller. This is Normand, and his mate Iva. Why don't you hunt with us..."

"I'm not thirsty." I said.

"They were running together, laughing about something. The female kept saying "Today is my Victoria..."

"It's Latin for Victory, dear..." Normand said, smiling.

"Yeah-so they were celebrating." Iva said.

"Hell-I've never seen a vampire like her." Leif said.

"She was one of a kind." Normand agreed "Anyway, they were going south-east...she was saying something about leading someone to Italy..."

So they wanted me to follow them. They wanted to fight me...I smiled to myself as I saw myself, burning James and Victoria's remains...finally, avenging my Bella.

Jacobs POV

_The Cullens are gone. Guilty conscience. _Embry said.

_So it was them. _I growled.

_This is a violation of the treaty...a direct violation..._Sam said _We will hunt everyone of them down...no matter what._

We howled in agreement, and sped forward, following the sickly scent.

Alice's POV

We were running as fast as we could. We had to stop Edward...I'd seen him die.

James and Victoria were strong and well trained. They'd kill him...and if Edward won, he'd go to the Volturi and make them kill him.

Oh, sure, I hated James to...he'd killed Bella...Bella was a sister to me.

"Edward...stop...Edward..." Esme muttered, concerned.

But we were nowhere near him.

And that was the second my vision went blank.


	5. Chapter 5James is mine

**I'd just like to thank all the people who have reviewed "The fire and the ice" so far: Karlene and Cheer4pink16, and all the people who have put this on favs or alerts. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 4, enjoy.**

Irina's POV

James. Victoria. Laurent. Once friends, then enemies, and now Laurent was dead. Laurent had been my true love, and they'd taken him from me.

"OW!" I hissed as another Vampire hit me and threw me to the ground. I leapt up, got into a defensive stance, but got back up when I saw it was Edward.

"Sorry, Irina." he said tonelessly. "I was...tracking."

"Same here." I sighed. "James and Victoria killed Laurent."

Edward looked up. "What?!"

"They killed Laurent." I said "I am hunting them."

"They're off to Italy." Edward said "They want to fight me."

"I'll help..."

"James is mine." Edward said. "He killed Bella."

I nodded, and we disappeared into the forests.

Jacob's POV

_They've gone...theres a faint trail to the east...Edwards is weaker and theres another..._

_We'll happily take them down, Sam. _Seth snorted _The Cullen's broke the treaty._

_That's means war. _Embry said.

Sam sighed. _It might not be all the Cullens..._


	6. Chapter 6EdwardStop

**I have a snow day today, so I'd thought I'd put another chapter up of this. Thanks to Karlene, Cheer4pink16 and KelseyCrazyGothGurl for there reviews so far.**

**Anyways, Enjoy. Elka.**

Victoria's POV

We sat in our hotel room in Volterra. We were curious to see how far Edward would go to kill us...it was suicidal, but if he did attack us, and we fought back, we could plead that it was self-defence.

"I'm bored, James." I said "And thirsty."

My eyes were black. I couldn't feed in Volterra-not unless I wanted to be thrown into a furnace. If we were going to fight Edward, then I wanted to have the advantage of strength.

"We'll leave to hunt today, I promise." James said through gritted teeth. I knew his problem...he wanted to fight Edward as soon as possible, but he wanted Edward to fight him.

"Now?"

We a hard Jerk, James pulled away from the window and turned to face me. He nodded. "The sun's down. It's duck." he said, grabbing his leather jacket that lay on the unused bed, and pulled it on.

We left Volterra unseen, although we could smell several other vampire's following us. We didn't attack like we might have done out of Volterra-this was the Volturi we were dealing with, and we were on there land. There was nothing wrong with us being in Volterra, so long as we obeyed the rules.

It was somewhere between Volterra and a town called Saline (Where we had been heading to hunt.) That we saw Edward and Irina, standing in front of us, looking furious.

James was slightly disappointed. He had wanted to see if Edward had the guts to fight in Volterra.

"James is mine." Edward growled.

Irina's eyes never left me. "Why?" she asked.

"He betrayed us, Irina." I said "He betrayed his kind."

And then she charged me. I was taken by surprise and was thrown several feet back into one of the several fields between Volterra and Saline. I couldn't see James and Edward...but I could hear and smell Irina, coming closer.

I leapt up and saw her, a few feet away. She stopped and waited for me to pounce, except that I didn't.

"James and Edward." I said.

"Fighting." Irina said "And I hope that Edward finishes James like I'll end your life!"

The fury was back, the anger at Laurent's death, and she leapt at me again. It was a foolish move, and I easily plucked her from the air and sank my teeth into her shoulder.

I laughed as she screamed. "Victoria. Victoria's Victoria."

Irina snarled. "That's just an arm. It can be reattached once your dead."

I looked down at the twitching limb, picked it up, and threw it as far as it could go. "It will be my Victoria, Irina. What does your name mean again-_Peace?_" I scoffed. "Not very peaceful are we.

"After your death there will be peace." she growled.

"I doubt it-though you will _be at peace_-as your beloved humans say." I said "And you'll be with Laurent-"

She grabbed my neck with her free arm. I was quick though-I'd expected something like that, and I sunk my teeth into her elbow.

After that it was easy. I dismembered Irina, found the arm I'd tossed, and burnt the pieces. I smiled and went to check on James...perhaps help him with Edward...

Except James was dead, and Edward stood facing a fire.

"No...No...." I said. It seemed impossible, my mate, defeated.

Edward turned and prepared to launch himself at me. I was going to fight...to give James to vegence he deserved.

"Edward...Stop..."

Out of nowhere, the Cullens appeared. Emmett and Jasper launched themselves at Edward, whilst Carlisle looked at me.

"Go." he said after a while "Get out of here...and if we see you again...there won't be as much mercy..."

I looked at him, shocked. He nodded.

I ran away, confused.

**Its not the end yet. The wolves are still hunting, Edward wants to die, and Victoria's still out there. **

**And can you please press the lovely green button below? You know you want to press it.**


	7. Chapter 7If only I was human

Edwards POV

"YOU LET HER GO!?" I raged.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"No." Carlisle said.

"We're facing the insane person here." Rosalie muttered.

"Rosalie-" Carlisle said.

"What?" she replied "He's the run who ran off-"

"If Emmett died wouldn't you try to avenge him?" Jasper said.

"Hmm." Rosalie shrugged "Alice also said he wanted to die-he must be the first ever suicidal vampire."

I glared at her. "That's makes my insane? It makes me more than sane, Rosalie. I want to be with Bella."

"You're not dying, Edward." Alice snapped.

"Oh yes I am-or whatever will happen when I'm burnt." I retorted "Whatever's after death is more bearable than being stuck here."

"That won't happen." Alice said.

And Emmett and Jasper leapt on me.

*

They'd taken me home. Alice was watching my future plans every second of every day. I was never alone-someone was always in the only room I was ever in-my bedroom.

"Leave me alone." I growled at Carlisle.

"No." Carlisle said.

There were no matches in the room. They'd taken them all out. I imagined just lighting one and letting the flame touch my hand-and how it would burst into flames. Would it hurt? How would it feel, finally dying?

Well, there was a penknife lying on my desk. If I was a human, I could have stabbed myself. Well, I wasn't human. I was a vampire, and my skin was way to hard.

"Why are you doing this?!" I moaned "Why are you torturing me?"

"Edward-several people are heartbroken in daily life." Carlisle continued. "Eventually, they recover. I know it seems impossible now, but it time...Let Jasper help you."

"No." I growled.

Jasper had already tried-but I was resisting to much. I didn't want help-I wanted my Bella.

"We have a new vampire." Carlisle said.

"Fantastic." I said.

"Her name is Mandy."

"Great." I said, and then I sat up abruptly "Are you trying to marry me off? Like you did with Rosalie? No one can replace Bella."

"Mandy might be able to help." Carlisle said.

"I don't want anyone's help."

Carlisle looked at me and sighed. "I didn't mean help in that way."

"I don't care."

I leapt off the bed and ran into my bathroom, locking the door. I wasn't much of a barrier between us, but perhaps Carlisle would get the message-Leave me alone.

I didn't here him move. I stared at the bleach for a moment that lay beside the sink. If only I was human-I could swallow that.

I picked it up and unscrewed the lid. I knew nothing would happen, but I thought it was worth a try.

I swallowed the liquid in one huge gulp.

Of course, it tasted horrible, and I had no doubt that I'd have puke the stuff up at a later date-what a shame that that was the only reaction to it.

"Carlisle!"

From downstairs I heard Esme call. I heard Carlisle leave the room, and walk downstairs. I didn't care what was going on...all that matter was that I was unguarded...

_Don't even think about it Edward. _

I sighed as I heard Alice's thoughts. I could never plan to escape. She's always foresee it.

I just walked straight through the door, not thinking. It fell off it's hinges and landed on the floor, broken and splintered. I didn't care-I just wanted Bella, and if that meant to die, so be it.

"...understand." I heard Carlisle saying from downstairs "We didn't kill Bella."

"I believe you." I didn't recognise the voice. Was it the police? Would they arrest and throw me in a prison cell. I laughed. I'd just kick the wall, run out, and find a way to die.

"We think it was Edward." The same voice said.

"_Edward?_ No, it wasn't Edward. It was two others of our kind-a vampire named James, who is dead, and a vampire named Victoria, who is on the run." Carlisle continued.

"So how come Edward's stink was all around-"

"He buried her, you moron." Rosalie hissed.

I inhaled the scent. Werewolf-they thought I'd broken the treaty.

And then I realised I didn't care. If I told them I killed Bella, they'd kill me. Perhaps they'd leave my family alone.

I walked downstairs. Everyone was standing there, with one new addition. Must be Mandy. Her eyes were already golden-she must have been here longer than I thought. Her hair was long, straight and black.

Mandy looked at me in curiosity. _They told me you can read thoughts?_

I nodded, and stepped forward, towards the man who was obviously the leader. "Edward! NO!" Alice screamed.

"I killed Bella." I said to the werewolves. "She was-delicious. And I don't care. Just leave my family alone. Kill me if you want-I've had a taste of heaven already-it was Bella's blood."

"YOU!" Another roared, stepping forward. He was vibrating, and I watched.

"Go on then." I said.

"Stop, Jacob." The leader said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He-"

"Back off." He ordered. "Fine-we shall leave the others alone, and we shall respect the treaty. However...your kind are not suicidal, from our stories."

"It wasn't him!" Alice screamed.

"No-I am not committing suicide. I am defending my coven." I said. "I know this could have been avoided by not killing Bella but-I just couldn't help myself. After all, she was just food." I aimed the words at Jacob Black, who I knew cared about Bella, and was seconds away from phasing.

"YOU-" Jacob roared, before he exploded, denim and cotton thrown off him, and in the place of his body was a large russet wolf.

**Please ****Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 You can't keep me from Bella

Edwards POV

"It wasn't him!"

The wolf was moving forward slowly. I smiled and closed my eyes. _I am coming, Bella. I am coming._

But I didn't feel any pain or anything. I heard a growl, a snarling, and a sickening thud.

My eyes snapped open. Emmett was holding the russet wolf down, whilst a dark silver wolf snarled angrily at him-another wolf who'd transformed.

"Paul, back off!" The leader snapped "His kind do not sacrifice themselves!"

"Does it matter why?" I said coldly "I killed her-that's all you care about. I broke the treaty."

"No-Edward you didn't!" Alice pleaded, stepping forward. "It was a vampire named James-He has blonde hair, you may have seen him-or smelt him! Bella was a game to him-a human girl, protected by a coven of seven vampires-several of them with gifts-"

"He has confessed." Sam said "Although why-"

"Oh, work it out." Rosalie hissed "He wants to die, morons."

The wolfs looked at me, shocked. Even Jacob glanced at me for a second.

"He wants to die." Carlisle confirmed with a sigh "he loved Bella-and Bella died. He can't bear to live anymore."

Jacob began struggling again. I laughed slightly as I heard his thoughts.

"He says "Well I suggest we give I to him." I said out loud.

"No!" the leader yelled. "We all saw how much Edward loved Bella-even for a piece of rock. We are going to leave-now."

Jacob stopped struggling. I remembered something back from the days of Ephraim Black and his threesome-when the alpha wolf ordered his pack to do something, they had to obey...and so, however reluctantly, Jacob had no choice but to leave.

I sighed in defeat.

"Nice try Edward." Carlisle muttered when they were out of earshot.

"You can't hold me forever." I muttered "I'm sorry-but you're not going to keep me from Bella."

For once, I was thankful that I was faster than the rest of my family. It was a flash decision, so Alice didn't see it until it was too late.

I ran out the door, not heading anywhere in particular.

Victoria's POV

It was only to easy to seduce young male vampires. False promises, a few gifts, a bit of romance-and they fall in love with you even if you don't love them.

The Vampire who I picked had only been a vampire for 5 years. His hair was medium length, brown and wavy. He was short and lean. Nothing particularly attractive about him.

But the reason I'd chosen him was his gift-the ability to summon lightning bolts. Not just mental, but physical.

He'd introduced himself as John. And he was prepared to do whatever I wanted.

I wanted revenge. On Edward.

But I didn't know how. I wanted to kill him, but that's what he wanted. I could go after the Cullen's, but it was six against one. And even when I made the choice, Alice would know...instantly.

**Please Review!**


End file.
